Just One Minute
by peroxidepest17
Summary: He doesn’t do this often.


**Title:** Just For a Minute  
**Universe:** Get Backers  
**Theme/Topic:** N/A  
**Rating:** PG-15  
**Character/Pairing/s:** BanxGinji  
**Warnings/Spoilers:** None I can imagine. Maybe some OOCness. XD  
**Word Count:** 699  
**Time:** 20+ and edits…  
**Summary:** He doesn't do this often.  
**Dedication:** kshi- Happy birthday! I don't know how exactly, you prefer your BanxGin, so hopefully this isn't totally in your squick factor range for them! If it is just tell me and I'll write you something else. XD  
**A/N:** This is probably very, very wrong or something, but it was the best I could do. --;;  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, though I wish constantly.  
**Distribution:** Just lemme know.

* * *

He doesn't do it very often, just at those times when the urge comes up on him and he knows they don't have a job, won't for the rest of the day at least, or however long thereafter until Hevn finds them one.

He just does it when he needs to make an assertion, when they're somewhere where they're not alone and Ginji's oblivious and Ban thinks the blonde needs a little reminder maybe, a little push.

He tips his sunglasses down just a little bit, waits to catch Ginji's eye.

_Hands on his shoulders, sliding down his sides, gentle, familiar touches from fingers that could crush bones, electricity thrumming pleasantly between them, in the air around them._

_Soft kisses on his neck, behind his ear, his jaw, his cheek, a warm embrace and a shuddering sigh wrenched from his lips. He leans back into it, touches a solid chest and tilts his head up, eyes sparkling, moves in for a real kiss, one that's slow and wet and easy because it's a mouth he's kissed a thousand times, lips he's felt all over. _

_He smiles, laughs a little through his nose when they touch. It prompts Ban to smile a little too, to lean forward more, tilt the blonde's head back and delve deeper, steal that laughing breath away and turn it into happy little pink-cheeked pants. _

_Ginji always clings a little tighter then, hands fisted in Ban's shirt and tiny jolts of lightning blue crackling up between them, through one of them and into the other over and over like a closed circuit. _

_Clothes are shed slowly, leisurely, skin covered in kisses and touches instead of cloth, inch by inch exposed until Ginji shivers and laughs again, until he looks up at Ban with big eyes full of warmth and says, "C'mon, Ban-chan, hurry!" before he's tugging on the other man's shirt or pants or whatever's left on him, pouting and impatient and so damn cute Ban can't help but wonder if he's under some sort of spell himself, mesmerized by something more powerful than even the Jagan half the time he's looking at his partner. _

"_Alright," he says, and then the shirt or the pants or whatever's left is gone and they're touching all over, still slow but not as slow as before, still gentle but a little bit more adamant now too._

_They make love under the stars because Ginji likes it, thinks it's pretty and that it's better than the backseat of the car, where things are cramped and stuffy and there's never enough light. Ban doesn't mind, likes whatever Ginji likes for these sorts of things. It doesn't really matter so much to him so long as Ginji's still looking up at him with those eyes and that smile and he can laugh and tease and pout and sigh the whole time. _

_Then there's a flash, a roar, the sound of thunder rushing through both of their veins as the world blurs around them, a sign that it's close, that time's almost up, and blinking, they look at each other a second more, just enough for one last smile before…_

A minute passes.

And Ban is pushing his sunglasses back up over his eyes then, smirking, or maybe smiling, he's not really sure which.

Ginji looks back at him from across the table and Natsumi asks what's wrong. Kadzuki smiles like he knows something— maybe the pretty boy does, but it's more likely that he doesn't know _enough— _while Paul shakes his head and Hevn glares and wags a finger and asks if _anyone_ had been listening to her just now.

Ginji, cheeks very slightly pink, pouts at Ban and Ban laughs back at him with his eyes, leaning back and lighting up a smoke and hoping that later, Ginji won't object to maybe making that nice dream he'd just had into a pleasant reality.

He doesn't do this very often, after all.

Only at those times when the urge comes over him, when he knows they don't have a job and won't right away, at least, not until tomorrow or later.

And really, only when he knows he wants Ginji to know.

**END**


End file.
